Darcy Chariton
Darcy Ling Chariton (Numbuh January-14) is the 12-year-old daughter of Rainier Chariton and Mikaela Corella in Numbuh 6.13's and Gamewizard's universe. She and her sister, Sunni are psychicbenders like their mother. Nextgen Series Viridi Saga In First Day, Sunni and Darcy attended CND Training at the ages of 10 and 9 respectively. They trained with blindfolds and sliced cardboard enemies with their lightsabers (having to sense the enemies with psychic), and when Sunni sliced a Buddy cutout, she failed. She struggled in further training, but also noted how Cheren Uno was slipping up too, and aware that he also followed in his mom's footsteps, Sunni was glad she wasn't the only one. But a couple years later, Cheren ended up as Supreme Leader, making Sunni angry as to why he was the former leader's favorite and how he improved so much. Darcy's first appearance (along with Sunni's second) is in Calm, Cool, and Collected, where she seems to be reading a book even in the most impossible situations (e.g. when all the frozen villains wreaked havoc). In "Valentine's Day," Darcy was also hinted to have a crush on Jerome. In Sunni's Pride, when Mika is training her daughters in psychicbending, Sunni and Darcy mess up with keeping boxes balanced on their heads. Sunni sulks, but Mika tries to comfort her as she sends them to get Sorbetes and Taho at the store. Sunni and Darcy go to the Hypermarket and split up as Sunni runs into Harry Gilligan, who is coincidentally after the same ice cream. They talk for a while and compare their annoying siblings, and Sunni reveals to have a love for music, but hates rap. Harry then has to leave as Artie got his tongue stuck to popsicles. Just as well, Darcy teleports the Taho above Sunni's head by accident, after it was stuck to her own tongue. A few hours later, Sunni wants to talk to Harry at Sector V's treehouse, and decides she'll teleport them there. But when she does, she accidentally warps them inside the Gilligans' drawer, and Haylee opens it to find the sisters shrunken. Sunni begins to panic, but when she notices Harry looking down at her, she becomes flushed with emotions. She then pins the accident on Darcy, who begrudgingly agrees to take the blame. Sunni then denies that they go back home to have their mom help them, saying it's because she doesn't want her to be mad at Darcy. Harry then takes Sunni away as the two spend the day together. Meanwhile, as Darcy is helping the triplets fix their transporter, Jerome Winkiebottom lands in the hangar, and when he notices Tiny Darcy, the girl becomes flushed in emotions, too. The Gilligans leave as Jerome takes Darcy away to a nighttime, starry mountain. He explains he thought she looked stressed, and Darcy discusses her anger with Sunni at thinking she's a screw-up. Jerome offers to undo the Psycho Shrink, but Darcy decides to try and fix it herself, struggling greatly. Jerome brought Darcy to his house, and Darcy gives up on trying to unshrink herself. She mentions how Jerome is so professional and good at what he does, and that his sister appreciates him, but Jerome notes it's not an easy job. Before they go to sleep, Darcy accidentally warps inside his lips (intending to warp to his hair), but Jerome passes this off. The next day at Mika's house, the Gilligans and Jerome appear, revealing Mika's shrunken daughters. Sunni confesses to what she did, and Mika tells her once again not to feel ashamed, and she's happy to have them as daughters. After Sunni apologizes to Darcy, Mika reveals to be the one who shrunk them. After they outburst, Mika unshrinks them. In Operation: ERASED, after hearing the story about their mom's late parents, the sisters decide to go back in time and rescue Mika's parents from death. They ended up creating an alternate future where Mika was married to Matthew Dimalanta, and the two didn't exist. They then went to seek help from Roger Smith, a timebending alien who's been hiding on Earth for years. They had Roger take them back in time to when their mother was in sixth grade, in their attempt to keep Mika from falling in love with Matthew. They accidentally got Mika to fall in love with Rainier Narboneta, and when they returned to the future and disovered this, they had to go back again. They enacted a plan for Darcy to retrieve the real Rainier at G.U.N. H.Q. while Sunni went to get Sector V to help break up Matthew and Mika, but it all ended up failing as Mika continued to date Matthew, and Darcy got a kiss from her own father. Sunni wanted to go back in time and try again, but Darcy was trying to tell her to give up. They ended up in a fight in which Darcy was stabbed by Sunni. Sunni fell into depression, but Jagar King returned to her to take her back to when their past selves were on the cruise ship. Sunni told the past Sunni and Darcy not to go on with the plan, shortly before being eaten by the Kraken. The past Sunni and Darcy then returned to their own time, unchanged. In Operation: SCARY, Sunni dressed up as Lucario for Halloween, and Darcy dressed as Mew, turning into those respective forms when the Curse of Monsters was spread. Sunni ended up fighting the real Lucario, while Darcy and Mew began mimicking each other. In Sector JP, Darcy signs up for the Girls' Boxing Tournament with Sunni as her trainer. Darcy is defeated by Diwata Uno in her first round. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, Sunni was failing her martial arts class as she angrily played with her opponent using psychic, forcing her father to chi-block Sunni. Darcy, however, was proficient in martial arts as she easily knocked Sunni down. When Mika is kidnapped by Team Rocket, Sunni and Darcy set off for New Island to request Mewtwo's help in training them, but Mewtwo stated that what befalls of Mika, who had already surpassed him in battle, is no concern for him. He also helped Sunni realize that Mika was training her, to be more independent, and had to find other ways to train. But Darcy, however, was taken by Lucario to somewhere else, leaving Sunni on her own. Darcy and Lucario arrive on Planet Poké, where he takes Darcy to the various gyms, where the Gym Leaders teach her to fight with elemental martial arts. When Darcy has become skilled enough, they break into Pokémon Palace to rescue Mew. Darcy battles John-Plank 20x40 while Lucario secures the Firstborn. They return to Moonbase and report the mission to their comrades. Sunni and Darcy participate in the Battle of God's Domain, where they fight World Leader Jennifer Bush. Battles *Darcy vs. Sunni Chariton. *Darcy vs. John-Plank 20x40. *Sunni and Darcy vs. Jennifer Bush. Relationships Mikaela Chariton Mika is Darcy's mother, but she isn't as close to her as Sunni is. She inherited Mika's psychicbending. Rainier Chariton Darcy is closer to her father than Sunni, as Rainier teaches her martial arts. Appearance Darcy, being a year younger than Sunni, is 5'1", with pale, peach colored skin, onyx black hair that looks like midnight blue to some (with bangs that border on her eyes), and slanted dark violet eyes like her father. She wears a black tank-top, followed by a light-purple skirt cropped above her knees, dotted with purple rosettes, white knee socks, and black Mary-Janes. In her hair, she wears a thin black headband with purple roses and purple ribbons. In the Girls' Boxing Tournament, Darcy had her hair in a ponytail, was barefoot, and wore purple boxing gloves. Gallery Darcy Chariton.png|Teenage Darcy, without headband. Teleport-Problems.jpg|The Gilligan Triplets staring at a tiny Sunni and Darcy.|link=Sunni's Pride Personality Darcy is pretty much Sunni's polar opposite. An empathetic/apathetic young girl, most of the time she doesn't care about her surroundings, and will usually tune out everything around her just to read her book, as seen in Calm, Cool and Collected. Described by Artie as being calm, cool, and collected, she balances out her older sister in everything. When Sunni started blaming her for her own screw-ups, Darcy became desperate to show her otherwise, trying to un-Psycho Shrink herself. Darcy also has a crush on Jerome Winkiebottom, admiring him for being so organized and professional. Powers Darcy is a psychicbender, but she is terrible with the art. She is a skilled martial artist who is mastering Element Style arts. She is also skilled with wielding a lightsaber, at least against her sister. Stories She's Appeared *First Day (cameo) *Life of Mika (cameo) *Calm, Cool, and Collected *Swimming *Anthony Ant (cameo) *Sunni's Pride *Operation: ERASED *Operation: SCARY *Mother's Day *Sector JP (Chapter 3) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (mentioned) **Seven Lights: The Last Trivia *She and Sunni are voiced by Grey DeLisle, like their mom. *Sunni is more hotheaded, a reference to her name like "sunny", and Darcy is more cool-headed, and her name is a reference to "dark", in other words "night", when it's more cool. **Darcy's first and middle name (Darcy Ling) sounds like "Darling." *Both are similar to Anthony McKenzie in the sense that they suck at their bending, compared to their mom. *They are the only children of a bender with a colored element (Mika's pink psychic) who don't inherit that element's color. **Matthew Dimalanta briefly had purple poison, so Haruka inherited that purple, while Mason took Matt's natural green. *Darcy's numbuh is named for her birthday, like Mika's numbuh. Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Global Command Category:Psychicbenders Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Corella Family Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Filipino